Afilia Saga
(アフィリア・サーガ) (formerly Afilia Saga East) was a Japanese pop group formed from the Afilia saga maid cafe chain. The members of the groups worked as maids in cafes and perform as vocalists and dancers. The group was formed in 2008. On July 3, 2017, after the graduation of some members, the group changed their name to Junjou no Afilia and the group started a new with some members from Afilia Saga being considered first-generation. Members Final Line-Up * Aomi Maho (Joined October 2010) * Kohime Lit Pucci (Joined in 2008) * Miku Doll Charlotte (Joined September 2009) * Yukafin Doll (Joined April 2009) * Nana Drop Bijou (Joined July 2014) * Moe Mieray ( Joined July 2015) * Momoko Little Berry (Joined July 2015) * Kaori S Godland (Joined December 2015) * Kana R Norwich (Joined December 2015) * Yumi W Klein (Joined in late 2015) Former Members * Ramune Lithe Antique (Graduated May 2009) * Lily Coco Evance (Graduated August 2009) * Mayurin Shidii Messhu (Joined May 2009; Graduated September 2009) * Yuki Callenreese (Graduated December 2009) * Mew Chat Noir (Graduated March 2010) * Rose Gardenfairy (Graduated March 2012) * Meena M Frace (Graduated March 2012) * Karen Classica (Joined October 2010; Graduated Septembe 2012) * Kurumi Lala Milk (Joined August 2009; Graduated February 2013) * Meiry Malonfeel (Joined May 2009; Graduated February 2013) * Aria M Milvana (Graduated December 2013) * Emiu Weilschmidt (Joined December 2011; Graduated December 2013) * Rayna S Mauser (Joined February 2013; Graduated ??) * Laura Sucreine (Joined December 2011; Graduated May 2015) * Raymee Heavenly (Joined December 2012; Graduated September 2015) * Ayami Chercy Snow (Joined March 2010; Graduated February 2016) * Louise Sforzur (Joined in 2008; Graduated 2016) * Alice Rozen (Joined July 2014; Graduated September 2016) * Myuna Shulita (Joined July 2014; Graduated December 2016) * Love Berry Janne (Joined July 2014; Graduated December 2016) Discography Albums # 2011.06.01 whitism - Afilia Saga East # 2013.04.24 Archism # 2015.08.26 Realism Singles # 2009.03.31 Luminous no Izumi (ルミナスの泉) - Afilia Saga East # 2009.05.27 Meridin no Inori (メリディンの祈り) - Afilia Saga East # 2010.02.03 Houkago_Romance / Kyouiku-teki Yubi! (放課後_ロマンス／教育的指導！) - Afilia Saga East # 2010.04.28 Watashi☆LOVE na☆Otome! (ワタシ☆LOVEな☆オトメ！) - Afilia Saga East # 2010.12.01 Knee High Egoist (ニーハイ・エゴイスト) - Afilia Saga East # 2011.07.27 La*La*La Revolution (La*La*Laラボリューション) - Afilia Saga East # 2012.03.28 Mirai no Watashi wo Matteiru (未来の私を待っている) - Afilia Saga East # 2012.06.13 Kindan Muteki no Darling (禁断無敵のだーりん) - Afilia Saga East # 2012.11.13 SURVIVE!! - Afilia Saga East # 2013.08.07 Neptune☆Sagashite (ネプテューヌ☆サガして) # 2013.11.13 S・M・L☆ # 2014.07.23 Magical☆Express☆Journey (マジカル☆エクスプレス☆ジャーニー) # 2014.11.26 Japonesque x Romanesque # 2015.02.11 Never say Never # 2015.11.18 Embrace Blade # 2016.03.02 Itsuka Mita Niji no Sono Shita de (いつか見た虹のその下で) # 2016.07.26 Lost In The Sky # 2017.01.25 Mahou no Chocolate Densetsu (魔法のチョコレート伝説) # 2017.04.19 Higoriteki Katsu Teisei Funona Omoikomi (非合理的かつ訂正不能な思い込み) Digital Singles # 2012.07.25 Platinum Video Releases * 2011.01.13 Afilia Saga Quest vol.1 (アフィリア・サーガ・クエスト) * 2011.05.02 Afilia Saga Quest vol.2 (アフィリア・サーガ・クエスト) * 2011.11.25 Afilia Saga East Live & PV Shu (アフィリア・サーガ・イースト ライブ & PV 集) * 2012.07.25 Hijiri Naru 2nd One Man Live 2011 ZeppTokyo (聖ナル2ndワンマン) Compilations/Other *2011.10.05 I Love Tokyo ~For Anime Music Lovers~ (#12 RAM RIDER x '''Afilia Saga East' - Zankoku na Tenshi no Thesis)'' Filmography Television * - Present Afilia Saga Tora no Ana * 2010 Afilia Saga no Magical Time * - 2011 Afilia Saga Quest Gallery Maho-afilia-saga.jpg|January 2017 Img Afilia Saga AS 17th B.jpg|July 2016 Afilia-saga-idol.jpg|February 2016 Afilia-saga.jpg|November 2015 Afilia-realism.jpg|August 2015 Afilia-saga-never-s-never.jpg|February 2015 500px-Afilia_Saga_-_Magical☆Express☆Journey.jpg|July 2014 Afilia_s-m-l.jpg|November 2013 Afilia-neptune.png|August 2013 Afilia-archism.jpg|April 2013 Afilia-SURVIVE.jpg|November 2012 91VQSYld9YL._SL1500_.jpg|June 2012 250px-La_La_La_Revolution_Promo.jpg|July 2011 Afilia-whit.jpg|June 2011 300px-17414_AfiliaSaga_GroupShot_122_552lo.jpg|December 2010 Afilia_-3.jpg|April 2010 250px-AfiliaMeridian.jpg|May 2009 500px-ImagesCA348HZI.jpg|March 2009 External Links *Official Afilia Kingdom Website *Official YouTube Category:Groups Category:J-Pop Category:2008 Debuts Category:2008 Group Formations Category:Girl Groups Category:7 Member Group Formations Category:Idol Groups Category:9 Member Group